Tonight (Re-Post)
by Paradise Fall Part II
Summary: Once again. he just silent. he had hurted, and broken. although he never destroy his heart. he still loyal to wait like people dumb for his love that he couldn't get. "Selamat malam, Sungmin-hyung. Semoga kau bermimpi indah". Bitch!Ming, Poor!Kyu


_CHO Kyuhyun_

_LEE Sungmin_

_Warning : Suck Sungmin and Poor Kyuhyun, Typo's!_

_Terinspirasi dari lagu [Enrique - Tonight]_

_writter by Paradise Fall a.k.a Fallen1032 a.k.a Helen Purnawati_

**oOo**

Di dalam kegelapan tanpa cahaya yang menerangi sebuah kamar berukuran 5x6, terdapat sesosok tubuh jangkung yang terlentang di tempat tidurnya, hanya sesekali cahaya bulan yang merembes melewati celah-celah korden yang tersingkap oleh angin, menerangi sosok menggenaskan itu.

Sebuah headphone terpasang di kedua telinganya, suara lagu rock dari negeri sakura bahkan terdengar tanpa perlu menggunakan headphone itu, lantaran begitu keras volume yang diputar.

Matanya tak terpejam, menatap langit-langit kamar yang tersamarkan warnanya seraya berkedip sekali, dua kali.

Mulutnya terkatup rapat, tak berminat bersenendung mengikuti irama lagu.

_Ya, di kamar berukuran 5x6 itu ia sendir_i.

Sendirian di dalam kegelapan tanpa niat untuk sekedar menyalakan lampu kamar.

Sendirian menanti room mate'nya kembali.

_Stupid? He?_

_Yes, that's true._

_He's a stupid boy, because his love._

Dia tahu cinta yang di pendamnya hanya sebuah cinta yang terabaikan, _he's a silly_.

Tapi apa salahnya bila dia tetap mempertahankan itu? _That's not his fault you know_!.

Bagaimana mungkin itu salah bila orang yang kau cintai sempat memberikan harapan palsu?.

_Yes, again. He know. It's a fake hope._

Merasa lelah menatap langit-langit kamar yang tak menarik, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap single bad yang kosong dari sejam yang lalu.

Single bad itu masih rapi, bagai belum pernah tersentuh, karena memang untuk malam ini sang pemiliknya belum membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di sana.

Matanya terpaku menatap setumpuk boneka yang rapi tersusun di sudut atas single bad itu, senyum tipis penuh kegetiran terulas membentuk sebuah garis enggan di wajahnya.

_'Seperti biasakah?'_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sebuah pertanyaan yang menyakitkan untuk diketahui jawabannya.

Di tutup kedua matanya yang lelah terbuka, mencoba meresapi sebuah lagu yang tak ia mengerti artinya.

_'Haaah'_

Hembusan nafas lelah terlontar. Walau matanya menutup, walau telinganya tertutup dari suara lain, tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya.

Ia tahu dengan pasti alasan mengapa room mate'nya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di sini. Meninggalkannya saat sebuah messegger masuk ke ponsel bersilikon pink miliknya.

Dia sangat yakin siapa pengirim messegger itu, hanya dari ekspresi room mate'nya.

Ekspresi yang menandakan 'inilah saatnya', sebuah ekspresi prevent, yang sangat kontras dengan wajah beauty innocent dengan mata rubah'nya.

Saat ekspresi itu muncul di wajah room mate'nya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri emosinya mulai merangkak naik, tapi, tetap saja berusaha ia jaga.

He jealous? _Yes!_

Is he angry? _Yes!_

But, he still silent.

Why? Because he knows, his roommate doesn't love him. He's only number two, ah no! maybe number three or four or five for him. He didn't know. But he doesn't care because he very love him.

Idiot?_ Very!_

But he's not liar for his love.

Aliran air mata sekejap membentuk jalan sendiri di wajah pucatnya. Sebuah refleksi dari kegetiran hati.

Kemanakah room mate'nya pergi? Dia sangat tahu karena ini sering berlangsung hampir 5 tahun setelah ia bergabung.

_he's a suck bitch!._

Itulah room mate'nya.

Seorang penggila sex.

Seseorang yang senang bercinta entah dengan siapapun asal memberinya sebuah kepuasan dari bercinta. Siapapun.

Termasuk dirinya.

But, his room mate don't know if he love him.

_Ya, ia tak tahu_.

Dan begitu yakinnya ia kalau seandainya room mate'nya mengetahui hal itu, cintanya akan di tepis dan takkan di lihat. Karena yang dia perlukan adalah _body, cock and yeah you know, hot sex. Not love!._

Air mata terus mengalir tanpa niat ia seka. Setiap kenyataan itu terus menekan hatinya agar tersadar pada cinta bodohnya.

Tapi ia tak peduli semua itu, hatinya telah buta oleh suara desahan nikmat dari bibir tipis nan mungil room mate'nya, wajah kemerahan karena terbang ke langit ke tujuh saat ejakulasi merasukinya, dan tubuh putih mulus yang tertutup lapisan keringat tipis.

_That's right. He doesn't forget it_.

Terutama setiap mereka melakukannya.

Menatap wajah itu, mendengar suara itu dan menyentuh tubuh itu di bawahnya, membuatnya tak peduli walau harus menutup hatinya dari kebenaran.

Setiap kali ia mengingat itu, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu saat malam itu terus datang, membuat tubuhnya bergelora, rasa panas datang. Membuatnya menjadi berfikir bila bisa ia kembali ke masa lalu, apakah ia berniat mengubahnya?.

He doesn't know.

_.: _**Flashback** _:._

"Semuanya, ini member baru yang pernah ku bicarakan!" Ucap Seunghwa, salah satu manager utama boy band asal korea, Super Junior.

Serentak ke dua belas member Super Junior menghentikan sesaat kegiatan mereka. Menatap seorang pria jangkung bertubuh kurus dengan rambut hitam awut-awutan di belakang manager mereka. Wajahnya tertunduk ke bawah, sampai kau akan berpikir apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik di bawah sana.

"Kenapa kau diam? Perkenalkan dirimu!" Tegur Seunghwa.

Pria itu mengangguk sekilas dan mendongak, "Cho Kyuhyun-immida".

"Sudah? Itu saja?" Tanya Seunghwa. Pria yang bernama Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menunduk lagi.

Desah nafas Seunghwa terdengar, "oke kalau begitu. Semuanya tolong jaga dia mulai sekarang".

Ya, di awali sebuah kecanggungan yang wajar. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun masuk dalam ruang lingkup Super Junior.

Tak perlu kau tanya hal-hal apa yang dia alami, karena kau pasti sudah tahu. Tapi tidak dengan satu ini.

_._: _29 Agustus 2008, 23.51 AM. In dorm, spesification is Kyu-Min Room :._

Sebuah hari yang takkan pernah di lupakan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Di saat malam menampakkan kekuasaannya, dan bulan yang mulai menghilang meninggalkan sosok bulan sabit tipis di langit.

Sungmin duduk di tempat tidur room mate'nya, Cho Kyuhyun, sambil menatap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dengan tatapan bola mata rubah menggoda miliknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggil Sungmin dengan suara yang sengaja menggoda. Di geser posisi duduknya lebih dekat pada pria di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan sebuah game baru yang ia pelajari, _Warcraft_, merasa risih dengan tinggah room mate'nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" sekali lagi suara manis Sungmin terdengar olehnya.

"Ada apa?" Dengan sikap yang sebisa mungkin normal walau jantungnya berdetak tak karuan Kyuhyun bertanya.

Sebuah senyum sombong terbentuk oleh bibir tipis Sungmin, matanya menatap lekat pada bola mata kehitaman milik Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang tak ia bayangkan. "Maksudmu?" Dengan susah payah ia berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya tetap terdengar wajar.

Sungmin mencibir, "bukankah kau menyimpan foto ku di bawah sini" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat tidur Kyuhyun. "Dan aku juga tahu, diam-diam kau menciumku saat tidur, memeluk bantalku, menghirup aroma yang tertinggal di bajuku, bahkan terkadang aku sadar kalau kau sesekali mengintipku saat mandi".

Bagai tertangkap basah mencuri, tubuh Kyuhyun membatu. Kata-kata perlawanan coba ia keluarkan, tapi semua itu sia-sia saat mata Sungmin menatapnya semakin dalam, memaksanya agar jujur, kali ini saja.

Tak kuasa menatap mata rubah itu. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin mencibir, senyuman meremehkan tersungging di bibirnya, menatap sosok Magnae yang biasanya menyebalkan karena sikapnya ini, sekarang tak bisa berkutik apapun.

"I know that" ucap Sungmin, tangannya mengelus pipi putih pucat milik Kyuhyun. "I know that" di angkat dagu Kyuhyun agar wajahnya terangkat, membiarkan mata hitam milik Kyuhyun menatap matanya.

"You know" dengan suara yang pelan Sungmin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih membatu.

"I know you want me" hembusan nafas berbau mint dari mulut Sungmin menerpa wajah Kyuhyun saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak 10 cm, "and I know your obsession" di telusuri konstur rahang wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarinya, "Damn! You very hot! You know that? I like it! If I had your type, Why you don't suck me with your cock" sebuah bisikan menggoda Sungmin ucapkan di telinga Kyuhyun.

Terlena dan terbuai oleh sentuhan dan suara itu, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, meresapi tiap sensasi yang di timbulan oleh perlakuan Sungmin pada tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi Sungmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tahu reaksi Kyuhyun, akhirnya malam ini tiba juga baginya untuk mencicipi sweat cock milik sang Magnae dalam tubuhnya, dan ia sangat yakin Kyuhyun masih perjaka walau ia tahu saat sekolah dulu Kyuhyun termasuk playboy.

"Tonight I'm yours" di buka dengan kasar baju piyama Kyuhyun hingga kancing baju itu rusak, terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Uhm~ you're body so hot" di telusuri tulang belikat Kyuhyun dan turun terus ke bawah, "perlakukan aku sesuka hatimu".

Mendengar itu otak jenius sang Magnae berubah, julukan Evil yang di berikan padanya semata-mata hanya sebuah image perusahaan yang harus ia jalankan, malam ini benar-benar menyatu dalam tubuhnya.

Otaknya tak memperdulikan lagi sebuah ajaran yang selalu di tekankan oleh orang tuanya 'Not making love! Kalau kau belum menikah'. Sebuah ajaran itu bagai lenyap tak bersisa saat ini, meninggalkan gelora panas yang merasuk di seluruh tubuhnya, ia butuh pelepasan, dan ia sangat tahu, pria yang sekarang duduk di pangkuannya ini, pria pertama yang ia cintai, menggodanya untuk mencicipi tubuh putih itu. Tubuh yang di harapkan dari dulu untuk ia peluk.

Tanpa peduli apapun lagi, di rengkuh tengkuk belakang Sungmin, mempertemukan bibir mereka ke dalam ciuman kasar, dalam dan panas.

_I'm loving you._

_And forever you'll always be mine._

_This tonight you can lovin' me._

Itulah sebuah pikiran yang terbentuk di benak Kyuhyun, selama tangannya dengan liar menjelajahi tiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin. Membuat sang pemilik tubuh mendesah puas.

Ciuman demi ciuman panas di lakukan di tubuh mungil Sungmin, memberi banyak tanda kemerahan di tubuh itu, dan membuat bibir pink alami milik Sungmin bertransformasi menjadi merah cerah basah karena ciumannya.

Seakan tak pernah puas, Kyuhyun terus memperlakukan tubuh Sungmin sesuai dengan imajinasi terdalamnya selama ini.

"Ride me, baby" perintah Kyuhyun, menempatkan tubuh Sungmin di pangkuannya.

Yeah, last night very hot for them. Dua tubuh yang menyatu oleh hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Suara-suara rintihan kenikmatan dunia mereka dendangkan. Dengan tubuh yang di tutupi keringat tipis, mereka terus bercinta. Bagai hari esok tak pernah ada lagi.

Terus dan terus mereka rengkuh kenikmatan dunia itu walau tubuh mulai melemah, walau warna pekat langit malam mulai berubah menjadi lebih terang bersinar.

"You tired, baby?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terlentang di samping Sungmin, setelah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia telah ber'ejakulasi, meninggalkan benih keturunannya dalam ass hole Sungmin. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, "yeah. And you know, ini pengamalan terpanas yang pernah ku alami".

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia tahu pasti Sungmin pernah melakukan hal ini dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan sesama member, manager, atau staf perusahaan. Tapi ia berusaha menutup kedua telinganya mengenai hal itu.

Dan karena hal inilah, Kyuhyun berusaha keras memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sungmin, walau ia tak berpengalaman, tapi dia tetap terus berusaha hanya karena berpikir Sungmin akan memilihnya dari pada mereka, orang yang pernah menyentuh tubuh Sungmin'nya.

Ya, Sungmin'nya.

"Aku senang kau menikmatinya" balas Kyuhyun, di dekatkan tubuh basahnya karena keringat ke tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah, you know? Kenapa aku melakukan yang terbaik agar kau menikmatinya?" Di belai pipi Sungmin, senyum bahagia tak bisa ia sembunyikan saat ia merengkuh tubuh polos Sungmin agar mendekat dengannya

"itu karena aku men-".

"Thank's for tonight. Your cock is big and I like it" kata Sungmin saat Kyuhyun ingin memeluknya, ia mendongak dan menatap mata Kyuhyun yang keheranan, "but-" di hentikan perkataannya dan melepaskan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, dengan tertatih-tatih ia berusaha beranjak dari single bad milik Kyuhyun, mengambil baju piyama yang tergeletak di lantai entah miliknya atau Kyuhyun dan mengenakanya.

"Kita melakukannya atas dasar hasrat. Aku tak ingin terikat oleh siapapun, dan aku tak mau kau salah paham".

Kyuhyun shock, ia langsung terduduk, "maksudmu?".

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, dan membawa tubuhnya berjalan ke arah pintu kamar, tak peduli walau ia belum mengenakan bawahan, terutama celana dalamnya. Hingga cairan putih kental yang di tinggalkan Kyuhyun dalam ass hole'nya merembes keluar, mengalir turun membentuk jejak garis di paha putih berbecak cupang.

"Kita room mate, dan mungkin mulai sekarang akan ada tambahan julukan baru di antara kita. Teman sex mungkin" tanpa perlu menoleh untuk sekedar tahu reaksi kecil room mate'nya, Sungmin berlalu. Meninggalkan sosok hancur Kyuhyun di belakang.

"Hahahaha- ternyata aku sama saja dengan semua orang yang pernah menyentuhmu ya. Hahaha-" di cengkram selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, "Teman sex? Apa hanya itu yang terlihat di matamu tentang ku" di rengkuh rambut ikal kecokelatan miliknya dalam genggaman, menarik sekuat yang ia bisa sebagai bukti betapa hancur dirinya saat ini.

.: **Flashback selesai** :.

_Yah, sejak malam itulah, Kyuhyun berubah_.

Perubahan yang terus menghancurkan dirinya, terutama saat melihat dan merelakan Sungmin bercinta dengan orang lain. Sama seperti malam ini.

Hatinya sakit, tapi apa dayanya. Pernah sekali ia protes dan meminta Sungmin menghentikan kebiasaannya, dan menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah cibiran dan tepukan ringan di pipi '_Aku bukan milik siapapun, kalau kau bersikeras meminta hal itu, berarti hubungan kita berakhir sampai sini'_ itulah katanya.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, memintanya mencabut kembali kata-kata itu.

Tahu kah kau. Itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun berlutut di bawah kaki seseorang, mengemis agar tak di tinggalkan.

Memalukan?

_You true._

Tapi daripada Kyuhyun tak bisa memiliki Sungmin walau bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, tak apalah. Rasa sakit dari cintanya bisa ia pendam, entah sampai kapan, tapi itulah dia.

Cho Kyuhyun yang begitu tenggelam dalam cintanya pada seorang Lee Sungmin, hingga merelakan dirinya di anggap rendah oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Seandainya malam itu aku tak menuruti bujuk rayunya. Apakah aku takkan sesakit ini?" Pikir Kyuhyun dalam kesedihannya.

CREK

Suara pintu terbuka, mengejutkan Kyuhyun yang melamun. Di antara kegelapan yang hanya di sinari cahaya bulan, sosok pria mungil terlihat.

Dengan memakai kaos berwarna pastel dan celana pendek selutut ia memasuki kamar dengan rambut setengah basah.

Kyuhyun duduk dari pembaringannya, melepaskan headphone.

"Kau sudah kembali"

Sungmin, room mate'nya yang baru kembali, memilih duduk di single bad'nya dan menyalakan lampu duduk yang di letakkan di meja antara tempat tidurnya dan Kyuhyun. Sinar kuning remang seketika menyinari kamar itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap wajah Sungmin. Wajah yang menyiratkan _rasa puas_.

"Hm, kau belum tidur?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku tidur duluan ya, malam ini begitu melelahkan, selamat malam Kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap sosok Sungmin berbaring di single bad'nya. Menarik selimut kotak-kotak berwarna hijau gelap sampai sebatas bahu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, meremas sisi tempat tidur semampu yang ia bisa.

Alasannya?.

Karena saat Sungmin berbaring, tak sengaja ia melihat bekas cupang di leher putih room mate'nya.

Hingga rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

Membayangkan sosok menggoda room mate'nya yang jatuh tak berdaya di bawah tekanan tubuh orang lain, membayangkan suara desahan manis sambil sesekali berteriak menyebut nama orang yang menidurinya, serta, ah tidak.

Dia tak ingin membayangkan lebih dari itu.

Semakin ia membayangkannya, semakin hancur dirinya.

Di ambil nafas sekali, dua kali dengan interval cepat. Menghapus tiap bayangan buruk di otaknya. Dan tersenyum.

Ya, dia tersenyum. Menganggap tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Sama sekali tidak.

"Selamat malam, Sungmin-hyung. Semoga kau bermimpi indah".

_Once again._

_he just silent._

_he had hurted, and broken._

_although he never destroy his heart._

_he still loyal to wait like people dumb for his love that he couldn't get. _

_o** End** o  
_

* * *

Elen here 'v')/

Lupa password jadi...

Terpaksa buat akun baru ;A;

Lama ga nyentuh ffn ternyata ff elen kena bombardir admin juga alias di hapus satu... dan itu Tonight, Trilogy pertama dari ff yang kutulis (/.\)

Untuk sisanya, ga akan ku post ulang, jadi silahkan baca Sequel ke dua dan ke tiga kisah ini di akun yang lama (Cek di profile/search akun Paradise Fall)

Dan untuk lanjutan series lain akan ku lanjutkan di akun ini (Jadi part awal ga akan di post ulang, tapi langsung post part lanjutan)


End file.
